


Warrior [ESP]

by Mirai_Sama



Series: Athinsint [Español] [1]
Category: Beautiful Monsters Series - Jex Lane
Genre: Algunos eventos de Sire y Broken ocurrirán, Apodos, Auto lesiones referenciadas/implicitas, Comportamiento posesivo, Contenido sexual implícito, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Frases para ligar malas, Fuck Tane, Hay un pequeño rastro de Malarath, Hiroto y Matthew son amigos con beneficios, Kitsune, M/M, Matthew se está quedando con los incubos y no hay rastro de Malarath, Matthew va a necesitar terapia, Matthew y Hiroto tienen mal timing, Multi, O mejores amigos con beneficios, Pero Malarath solo aparece al final, Progreso lento, Rosaline es amor, Samantha es genial, Solo sigue el canon hasta los últimos capítulos de Captive, Tane la tiene grande, Tarrick Posesivo, Tarrick emocionalmente estreñido, Tarrick no dirá que es amor, Tortura referenciada/implicita, Un monton de OC incubos y cazadores para animar las cosas, Universo Alterno - Divergencia del canon, Vampiros, abrazos después del coito, arruncharse, cazadores de vampiros, contenido sexual explícito, cursi, intentos de humor, lenguaje explicito, malos ligando, poliamor, sucubos e incubos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirai_Sama/pseuds/Mirai_Sama
Summary: Matthew salvó a Lady Talena y a otros íncubos presos en la Casa Moreau, sin embargo, no fue entregado a Malarath. En lugar de eso, logra pasar más tiempo con Tarrick y Rosaline hasta que ellos deciden que se encuentra listo para conocer al Gran Rey.
Relationships: Hiroto/Matthew, Rosaline/Matthew, Tane/Matthew, Tarrick/Matthew
Series: Athinsint [Español] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036710





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warrior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746614) by [Mirai_Sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirai_Sama/pseuds/Mirai_Sama). 



> Ok, este UA empezó como una broma, pero se desenvolvió hermosamente después de que una amiga mía dibujara un hermoso boceto de Matthew, Vik e Hiroto siendo amigos y teniendo una pijamada.
> 
> [https://www.deviantart.com/izzypixie/art/Sleepover-Hiroto-796049397]
> 
> La traducción de este fanfic se la podemos agradecer a Junsu que muy amablemente se ha ofrecido a hacerlo <3 Yo por mi parte se lo agradezco con el alma <3 
> 
> AVISO LEGAL:
> 
> Beautiful Monsters, y Matthew, Tarrick, Rosaline, Hiroto y todos los maravillosos personajes no son de mi propiedad. Todos ellos son propiedad de Jex Lane.
> 
> No tengo ganancia económica de esto, solo sus kudos y comentarios.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarrick está teniendo dudas sobre Matthew.
> 
> _—Como tú dices, él se ha probado a si mismo ante nosotros, así que ¿por qué el Gran Rey no debería de ser informado acerca de esto? Él seguramente se encontrará complacido—_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personajes introducidos hasta ahora:
> 
> Matthew – Íncubo convertido en vampiro. Quedó huérfano recién transformado por su Sire.
> 
> Íncubos, ordenados por su importancia social:
> 
> Gran Rey Malarath – Monarca del pueblo íncubo.  
> Reina Agleea – Íncubo social. Nieta de Malarath  
> Lady Rosaline – Íncubo social. Miembro de la Casa Malarath  
> Alto Señor General Tarrick – Íncubo guerrero. Líder de los ejércitos de los Íncubos.  
> General Tarquin - Íncubo guerrero. Hijo Mayor de Tarrick. Líder de la Ofensiva Rusa.  
> Lord Ennius . Íncubo social. Consorte de la Reina Agleea.  
> Lady Dennith – Íncubo guerrero. Mano derecha de Tarrick.  
> Lord Teleclus – Íncubo guerrero. Retirado. Custodio de Lady Lilian.  
> Lady Sabine – Íncubo guerrero. Lleva una vida reclusa en las montañas de Colorado.  
> Lord Vassu – Íncubo guerrero. El íncubo de mayor tamaño. Estacionado en la zona de la Costa Oeste, la cual se encuentra infestada de vampiros.  
> Lady Talena “Lena” – Íncubo guerrero. Única hija viva de Tarrick. Rescatada por Matthew.  
> Lord Tane – Íncubo guerrero. El hijo más joven de Tarrick.  
> Lady Lilian “Lily”. Hija biológica de Matthew.
> 
> Cazadores, ordenados por importancia en rango:
> 
> Emperador Prescott – Líder de los grupos cazadores. Líder del equipo de los Argonautas, guardaespaldas personales del Alto Rey Malarath.  
> Comandante Hiroto – Asesino. Kitsune. Miembro de los Argonautas. Líder del equipo “Las 6 sombras”.   
> Comandante Cullip - Antiguo líder de Los guardianes.  
> Comandante Silva – Líder del equipo de Los Guardianes, guardaespaldas personales de Tarrick.  
> Fendrel – Asesino de Dragones.
> 
> Vampiros, ordenados alfabéticamente:
> 
> Ascelina – Lord Vampira. Ayudó a Matthew a escapar.  
> Emilia – Hija creada por Ascelina. Antigua compañera de celda de Matthew.  
> Stolus – Hijo creado por Ascelina. Hermano menor de Emilia, sumamente protector con ella.  
> Victor Moreau – Fallecido. Lord Vampiro. Reinaba en Nueva Orleans. Asesinado por Matthew.
> 
> Humanos:
> 
> Alyssa Callahan – Fallecida. Esposa de Matthew. Madre de Lily.

# PRÓLOGO

TARRICK

No sabía qué hacer.

Por un lado, estaba casi eufórico: su hija se encontraba de vuelta en casa, junto con otros íncubos. Ocho Lords Vampiros fueron asesinados sin una sola baja. Nueva Orleans ahora se encontraba bajo control de los Íncubos. Matthew había dado un espectáculo realmente bueno, se había ganado el respeto entre los cazadores, así como la admiración y la aprobación de los íncubos que se encontraban presentes en la fiesta.

Pero, por otro lado, se sentía terrible. Matthew desobedeció las órdenes del Gran Rey, y eso significaba castigo. Un castigo severo. También desobedeció a Tarrick, ya que huyó. E hipnotizó a Silva, traicionando su confianza.

Matthew merecía ser felicitado, y también castigado. Y, por supuesto, él como el Gran General, debería de informar al Alto Rey acerca de lo sucedido. Esa era la acción correcta a realizar. Entonces… ¿por qué se sentía tan inseguro? ¿Por qué no se había teletransportado todavía a la Alta Torre para informar al respecto?

Vio la pila de papeles y la Tablet en su escritorio y suspiró. Deseando que Matthew estuviera ahí, en su cama.

Un toque suave en su puerta lo distrajo de su dilema: de acuerdo con sus guardias, Lady Rosaline se encontraba afuera de su habitación, solicitando una reunión urgente con él.

—¿Si? — Preguntó al momento que abría la puerta.

—Necesito hablar contigo— dijo Rosaline con una seriedad poco habitual: — acerca de _Él_ —.

Tarrick la dejó pasar e hizo una señal hacia la cámara. La escuchó apagarse y asintió en dirección a Rosaline.

—No puedes decirle a Malarath lo que pasó— Rosaline parecía decidida, de una forma inquietante.

—¿Qué? — No lo podía creer. ¿Rosaline? ¿Pidiéndole a él que esconda algo del Gran Rey?

—Él no puede saberlo…no todavía— Ella insistió: —Si llega a saberlo, lo más probable es que pida la transferencia de Matthew a la Alta Torre, y él aún no se encuentra listo para eso— parecía tener total confianza sobre lo que estaba diciendo: — Matthew sabe muy poco sobre nosotros, sobre nuestras costumbres, sobre nuestro mundo. Ayer nos probó que realmente cree en nosotros, los Íncubos, y … creo que necesitamos probarle que nosotros también creemos en él antes de lanzarlo a los leones.

—¿Estás segura de que no se encuentra listo, Lady Rosaline? — Le preguntó Tarrick disfrazando perfectamente cualquier emoción. Él no quería que Lady Rosaline supiera lo mucho que quería mantener a Matthew a su lado: —Como has dicho, realmente se ha probado a sí mismo ante nosotros, así que ¿por qué no habríamos de informar al Gran Rey al respecto? Seguramente se encontrará muy complacido con lo sucedido.

—¡Por supuesto que estará complacido! — Exclamó Rosaline visiblemente exaltada: —Pero, si él te ordena entregarle a Matthew, tú lo harás, y eso lastimará a Matthew y probablemente destruya la poca confianza que hemos logrado hacerle sentir.

—¡¡Entonces él debería de estar honrado al verse solicitado por el mismísimo Gran Rey!!— respondió Tarrick, secretamente deseando que Rosaline fuera capaz de darle los suficientes argumentos que lo detuvieran de enviar a Matthew lejos.

—¡¡Él no lo estará!!— Gritó Rosaline: —¡No ha pasado el tiempo suficiente con nosotros como para respetar al Gran Rey! ¡Él lo desobedeció a sabiendas y fue a Nueva Orleans! Él… Él es— Rosaline suspiró: —Él es como un niño pequeño, descubriendo el mundo, apenas empezando a entender quién es… Tratando de hacer un hogar para sí mismo.

—E intimando con aquellos que conoce— Señaló él, sentándose en su cama: —Él también mató a ocho Lords a sangre fría Rosaline. Él es un arma.

Rosaline lo abofeteó tan duro que el impactó resonó en toda la habitación, sus ojos llenos de rabia y odio.

—¡Él es una persona, un íncubo justo como tú o como yo!— Ella le gruñó mientras salía hecha una furia.

Tocó su mejilla, sintiéndola cálida y adolorida. Ella estaba en lo correcto, acerca de todo. Por supuesto que él no le diría, ella no necesitaba saber eso. Pero ella estaba en lo correcto. Matthew no estaba listo para ser convocado.

Y él no se encontraba aun listo para separase de él.

Pero aun así había que transmitir el informe…

Tenía que hacerse, por supuesto.

A alguien que lo superara en rango…  
  
  


**_A Suivre..._ **


	2. Capítulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew despierta en su habitación, gracias a los dioses. Y le es informado su castigo.
> 
> _—Le dijiste que si trataba de rescatar a Lady Talena, sería puesto bajo pena de muerte por su deslealtad— Matthew sabía que esa era la respuesta que estaba esperando escuchar Tarrick, y eso realmente lo lastimó._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una vez más agradezco a Junsu por traducir este fanfic, y a Izumi, Gabs y April por hacer de betas y corregir cosas~
> 
> AVISO LEGAL:
> 
> Beautiful Monsters, y Matthew, Tarrick, Rosaline, Hiroto y todos los maravillosos personajes no son de mi propiedad. Todos ellos son propiedad de Jex Lane.
> 
> No tengo ganancia económica de esto, solo sus kudos y comentarios.

#  Capítulo 1

Matthew estaba profundamente agradecido de haber despertado en su propia habitación. Para ser honesto, hubiera preferido despertar en la de Tarrick, pero su habitación era más que bienvenida. Sobre todo porque temía haber sido arrojado de nuevo a la celda.

Se levantó con una gran sonrisa, feliz de encontrarse en su habitación, tratando de adivinar cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente. ¿Siete? ¿Tal vez ocho días? Maldición. Seguramente se encontraban decidiendo qué hacer con él. Pero, tenían que haber decidido algo bueno ¿cierto? Se encontraba en su habitación, totalmente recuperado y no estaba encadenado, así que, seguramente era algo bueno… ¿Cierto?

Tarrick entró en la habitación. Matthew lo miró y casi le da la bienvenida alegremente. Su sentido común fue más rápido y le dijo que se mostrara al menos con un poco de arrepentimiento por haber desobedecido. Se postró sobre su rodilla, como el rubio le había instruido y esperó.

—Puedes levantarte— La voz de Tarrick no arrojaba otra cosa más que calma y autoridad total. Matthew maldijo al hombre por ser tan bueno escondiendo sus emociones en ocasiones como esa. Matthew obedeció y miró al hombre frente a él: —¿Hay algo que quieras preguntar?

Matthew se mordió el labio. Tenía un montón de preguntas en mente, como por ejemplo, ¿cómo se encontraban los íncubos rescatados? O ¿Cómo va a ser castigado por haber hecho lo que hizo? ¿por qué lo dejaron inconsciente por ocho días? ¿De verdad Tarrick se había enojado con él?, ¿Sus acciones fueron lo suficiente para haberle quitado su status de Guerrero? ¿Tarrick lo volverá a encadenar y esta conversación era sólo una forma de mostrarle lo mucho que había perdido con su desafío?

—No, Maestro— Decidió no presionar a su suerte: —Estoy bien.

Tarrick levantó una ceja como si la falta de preguntas le divirtiera. Después, se acercó lentamente a Matthew hasta que estuvieron solo a unos centímetros de distancia.

—¿Recuerdas lo que le dije a Tane en la ocasión en la que vino demandando el rescate de Lena? — La mirada de Matthew se fijó en los labios del íncubo mientras hablaba, y eso pareció divertirlo.

—Le dijiste que si trataba de rescatar a Lady Talena sería puesto bajo pena de muerte por su deslealtad— Matthew sabía que esa era la respuesta que estaba esperando escuchar Tarrick, y eso realmente lo lastimó. Justo acababa de encontrar su lugar en el mundo, entre los íncubos. Le agradaba asistir a fiestas, entrenar con los cazadores, aprender acerca del mundo, pasar tiempo con Rosaline, Silva, y Tarrick. No quería morir.

—No te voy a matar, Matthew— La voz de Tarrick era tan suave como la caricia de su mano en la mejilla de Matthew: — Eres mi Guerrero— le dijo, como si eso explicara por qué su vida había sido perdonada.

—Gracias, Maestro— Matthew sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, al tiempo que el alivio lo inundaba.

—Sin embargo, serás castigado debido a tu desobediencia— añadió Tarrick, y Matthew suspiró preguntándose cómo los íncubos planeaban lastimarlo esta vez: —Así que te quedarás encerrado en tu habitación.

—¿Cómo dices? — Matthew sacudió su cabeza. ¿Quedarse encerrado en su habitación? ¿Qué diablos?

Tarrick asintió, dando unos cuantos pasos lejos de él.

—Lo dijiste tú mismo, ¿no? — Tarrick se veía serio y divertido al mismo tiempo: —eres un íncubo, así que te castigaré como lo haría si se tratara de un pequeño y travieso íncubo.

Matthew abrió su boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar. ¿Qué? ¿Eso era en serio? ¿Sin azotes? ¿Nada de plata? ¿Sin grilletes o cadenas? ¿Tarrick hablaba jodidamente en serio?

—Pero, antes de eso— Tarrick mostró entonces una traviesa sonrisa: —quisiera darte tu premio, mi Magnífico Guerrero.

Matthew estaba a punto de preguntar a qué tipo de premio se refería cuando los labios de Tarrick reclamaron los suyos. El beso fue apasionado y acalorado, mientras se entregaban mutuamente.

Estaba tan enfocado en lo jodidamente fantástico que se sentía el beso, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo fue que llegaron a la cama. Se separaron y el pene de Matthew se endureció ante la vista de los ojos púrpura de Tarrick mirándolo hambrientamente. Las manos de Tarrick trazaron sus labios y su cuello lentamente.

—Estoy arriesgando mucho al permitir que te salves de lo que hiciste— Le susurró al cuello a Matthew mientras iba dejando suaves besos por aquí y por allá, mientras sus manos trazaban cada uno de sus músculos sobre su camisa.

—Estoy agradecido— Matthew dijo, suspirando suavemente ante las placenteras caricias: — y voy a probarle a todos que soy digno de confianza, y que tú eres el mejor—.

Tarrick rió ligeramente, dejando a sus manos recorrer el torso de Matthew, por debajo de su camisa.

—Cuento con que lo hagas— Respondió, lamiéndose sus labios: —ahora desvístete—.

—Sí, _Maestro_ — ronroneó Matthew, apresurándose a sentarse.

—Despacio— agregó Tarrick poniéndose de pie y comenzando a desabotonar su propio chaleco. Matthew sonrió socarrón ante la arrogancia con la que el íncubo se desvestía e hizo lo mismo. Se tardó un poco de más en sus pantalones, sólo para ver la reacción del íncubo.

Escuchó a Tarrick contener el aliento cuando finalmente dejó libre su erección. El íncubo lo miró hambriento y lascivo. Matthew se permitió caer suavemente contra el suave colchón y abrió ampliamente sus piernas para darle a Tarrick una mejor vista.

—Por favor, Maestro— Ronroneó en una forma suplicante, haciendo que Tarrick mordiera su labio y se lanzara sobre él.

Matthew gritó de placer cuando Tarrick abrió sus piernas un poco más, clavando sus uñas en su suave piel, mandando olas de placer a través del toque.

— _Mío—_ gruño Tarrick, lamiendo y mordiendo la parte interna de los muslos de Matthew. La erección del vampiro se estremecía en anticipación, cada vez que el íncubo “accidentalmente” lo tocaba, dejando trazas de lubricante alrededor de él, y trazando el camino a su entrada.

—Todo tuyo— gimió Matthew, mientras Tarrick introducía un dedo resbaladizo hasta el fondo. Todo su cuerpo tembló ante la forma en la que Tarrick movía su dedo despacio. Matthew alcanzó la cabeza de Tarrick, sosteniéndolo por el cabello, y movió su cadera hacia él, esperando que entendiera el mensaje.

Tarrick rió ligeramente contra la cabeza del pene de Matthew, pasando su lengua a través del glande para recolectar algunas gotas de líquido pre-seminal. Matthew se estremeció, mirando al íncubo con ojos rojos encendidos de deseo.

Un segundo dedo hizo gritar a Matthew, mientras Tarrick empujaba placer a través de ellos. La espalda de Matthew se arqueó, y sus garras se enterraron profundo en el colchón en el momento en el que Tarrick tomó su polla y comenzó a chuparla al mismo torturante paso lento con el que sus dedos penetraban su culo.

Sintió el dolor de su soavik, pidiéndole que tomara toda esa deliciosa energía sexual que emanaba de Tarrick, pero no podía concentrarse lo suficiente como para alimentarse, estaba demasiado perdido en el placer como para siquiera pensar con claridad.

Estaba tan perdido en las atenciones que el mayor le estaba dando, que ni siquiera sintió cuando un tercer dedo entró en él, ni cuándo o cómo es que llegaron a formar cinco heridas sobre su pecho. Si se dio cuenta, sin embargo, cuando Tarrick tomó sus bolas y le ordenó “Córrete para mí” en una profunda y sexy voz que lanzó escalofríos a lo largo de su columna. Matthew estaba feliz de complacerlo, liberando toda su semilla profundamente en la garganta de Tarrick.

Con la respiración agitada Matthew miró hacia Tarrick, quien estaba lamiendo sus labios avariciosamente.

—Deberías de alimentarte, pequeño— dijo Tarrick, retirando sus dedos de él y alineando su erección con la entrada de Matthew: esta va a ser tu última comida en al menos un mes—.

—¿Un mes? — Alcanzó a preguntar Matthew mientras gemía al sentir como Tarrick lo penetraba, en una sola y dura embestida. Sintió sus entrañas arder, su cuerpo tembloroso, reaccionando con avidez a cada toque, cada movimiento y cada sonido proveniente de Tarrick.

—Estarás castigado por un mes— respondió Tarrick, asegurando las manos de Matthew sobre su cabeza: —estarás solo aquí en tu cuarto, sin ver a otro ser viviente hasta que se acabe ese tiempo— añadió mientras el mordía el lóbulo de la oreja: —si no te comportas adecuadamente, serás enjaulado—.

Tarrick no le dio el tiempo suficiente a Matthew para pensar en lo que le acaba de decir, porque inmediatamente empezó a embestirlo. Matthew arqueó el cuello, ronroneando y gimiendo, entregándose completamente a Tarrick. El íncubo parecía complacido con la sumisión del vampiro, porque le liberó las manos y comenzó a besar posesivamente la piel expuesta del cuello.

Matthew amaba sentirse dominado por el mayor, especialmente cuando eso significaba sentirse desbordado por la atención que él le propinaba. Comenzó a alimentarse con avidez, aunque se detuvo de golpe, preguntándose cuánto podría tomar sin lastimar a su amante.

—Te detendré— respondió Tarrick, inmovilizándolo y besándolo: — hasta entonces, disfrútalo, pequeño—.

Matthew ronroneó ante el suave beso y luego gimió cuando Tarrick continuó sus movimientos previos, follándoselo duro. Se sentía derretir, mientras felizmente obedeció.

Matthew no sabía cuántas veces lo había follado Tarrick, o cuántas veces se había corrido esa noche. Sólo sabía que había sido increíble y que él se sentía cálido y acogido mientras se abrazaban y acurrucaban, disfrutando del éxtasis de su encuentro.

—¿Maestro?

—¿Si Matthew?

—¿Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que me quede dormido? — Matthew sabía que sonaba necesitado e infantil, pero, si iba a pasar todo un mes completamente solo, quería que ese momento durara un poco más.

Tarrick lo miró, sorprendido por un momento, antes de dedicarle una dulce sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, mi Guerrero—Tarrick lo acarició y le besó amablemente la sien: —estaré aquí hasta que te duermas.

Matthew ronroneó suavemente, colgándose de Tarrick y sintiéndose realmente cansado después del sexo. Batalló para mantener sus ojos abiertos, mientras se deleitaba en las suaves caricias que Tarrick le estaba dando sobre su cabello.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando finalmente se quedó dormido.

**_A Suivre..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que lo disfrutaran, estaré actualizando éste al tiempo que Lost [Para darle tiempo a la traducción] es decir cada 26 días~
> 
> Desde el Foso,
> 
> Mirai~


End file.
